


Battle Tournament AU

by xXNekoAngel172Xx



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Gen, Tournament Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel172Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: Azusa wants to partake in a battle tournament for personal reasons that I believe I forgot to mention anywhere in this draft.





	Battle Tournament AU

As I entered the room, the smell of sweat, tobacco and lack of hygiene standards greeted me. The faint note of lemon that was supposed to cover those up was doing a shitty job, instead mingling together to create a sharp and distinct smell that stinged noses that were unfamiliar with it. To my surprise there wasn't a trace of drugs in the air's mixture; didn't think they'd actually put through with the no-dope rule.

With a slender walk I approached my destination, the entry desk. Tilting my head to the side and letting my shoulders hang loose I produced the probably most disinterest look I could have ever managed. No one should notice how important this is for me. I can't risk people to find out and mess with me.

I tapped on the desk for the secretary sitting there to notice me. With a manufactured sigh I asked about the upcoming battle tournament.

 

The slight trembling of my left hand that I needed to hide in my coat's pocket weakened after I had been registered. Whether it was out of being relieved that all went smoothly or knowing that there was no going back now, I don't really care for either. As long as I could go into battle without any disadvantages due to some shaking hand was enough for me. My mind slipped off to my cause, to the reason I was here in the first place. My mother's horrified face flashed before my eyes-

The next moment I felt a soft resistance in my face and was pushed away from an arm. When I regained my full senses, banning my previous thoughts into oblivion, I realized I just walked into someone. A girl, to be precise. She was wearing a white crop top that revealed her whole stomach and clung tightly to her chest. Her boobs were big and for a moment I considered whether they were gonna fall out and flash me. But they were sitting just in place, like their owner wanted to show off her well-endowment.

"Eyes are up here", noted a voice that presumably belonged to the girl I was ogling. here was a slight annoyment in it, which matched her face when I looked up. The girl was a bit smaller than me, probably I was walking hunch-backed and thus had landed my head into her breasts. She flipped her light brown hair aside, blowing some messy black tips of it out of her face. Her glare was filled with judgement and doubt. Incapable of knowing how to answer, we kept staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

To break the silence I opened my mouth but no sentence, no words, not even a sound other than 'uhh' was produced by that. My opponent's eyes narrowed, locked on me before deciding I wasn't worth any trouble. As she brushed me off,opting for the entry desk instead of lecturing me, I grabbed her wrist to my own surprise. She turned her head to me, waiting for me to reveal what I wanted. With my voice pressured by embarrassment I muttered.

"Uhm... could you tell me your name?"

Expecting a quick smack into my face or downright being ignored, or even her calling the police and me being arrested for sexual harassment, a tiny smile lit up my face when she responded.

"Akira."

And with this word I let go of her and soonly enough she vanished from my eyes, not because she actually disintegrated but because I shifted my view to the ground. Partially to avert the red color my cheeks bared. Partially because the pressure of this moment made my head dizzy. Partially because I didn't want to see how this girl, Akira, signed up for the tournament and become an opponent I'll have to defeat in battle.


End file.
